


Faces

by pizzallate



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, fluff???, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzallate/pseuds/pizzallate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] she feels even more ridiculous because she’s actually wasting her time watching them. Though, honestly, it was a little bit amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces

This is  _beyond_  ridiculous.

 

And she feels  _even more_ ridiculous because she’s actually wasting her time watching them. Though, honestly, it was a little bit amusing. 

They’re in Maine’s quarter, having gone there initially only to discuss the next day’s mission, though they quickly forget about it once Washington starts this new game -well, not really exactly a  _game_ … How could she explain. Well, Washington was known for always being that innocent, silly dorky agent that was never seen without a grin off his face. And that was him right now, too. Except he kept doing that thing with his eyebrows. First furrowing them, to then raise one, and then the other, and repeating the process-

And now he was making fish face. 

Great. Amazing.

And Connie  _hates_  the fact that she can’t stop the snort, trying to hide the smile behind a fist, though it fails because Maine looks at her, seemingly confused, and then starts doing the same thing Wash had been doing with his eyebrows before. And then she’s laughing loudly, and so is Wash, because  _how couldn’t_ someone laugh with such a big, scary man that could probably break all of your bones without even trying, so tall and muscular that it was difficult to actually believe he was human, making faces like that.

She’s then facepalming, trying to stop the laughter, her mind nagging her on the fact that they _still_ had to finish discussing about their mission. And the smaller freelancer almost succeeds, until she hears shuffling, and when moving her hand away, glancing momentarily at Wash, she knows the huge mistake she’s committed, because the other is trying to look at his nose, and goddammit, she wants to punch him, because it’s hard to breathe when laughing so much. 

There’s a muffled sound by her side, then, and Connie notices that Maine is laughing, and  _goddamn it_  she couldn’t have asked for better friends in her life. 

If there was anything she would miss from Project Freelancer, it would be those two dorks.

Damn, how she would miss it. 


End file.
